1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to medical liquid dispensers, and more particularly, pertains to an eye drop dispenser having a target zone at, or in very close proximity to the dispensing orifice. Target zones provide a focal point for the human eye so that self-administering of eye drops is accomplished with a greater degree of alignment accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have provided eye drop guidance systems in the form of dispensing tips which were merely colored or which had a ring on the tip surface and/or on the reservoir surface, which were on too large of a focal plane or which included focal planes which were distanced too far from each other.
The present invention provides a targeted eye drop dispenser having closely aligned target rings aligned about the dispensing orifice and lying together in a very close focal plane.